


Yours Forever

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [24]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Adam (Forever) is Owen Harper, Alive Ianto Jones, Alive Owen Harper, Backstory, F/M, Immortals, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prime Minister, Temporary Character Death, Tenth Doctor Era, UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: In which Owen isn't really Owen and his 'sister' Thomas is a UNIT Colonel working for Torchwood. Three immortals hiding within Torchwood. What could possibly go wrong? What happens when Thomas finally gets reunited with her husband? Will she forgive Henry for leaving her all those years ago? Starts with Torchwood (up till Season 2), then Forever





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll explain where I plan to go with this story. The first chapters are Torchwood. Purely Torchwood and maybe a bit of Doctor Who mixed in. After Season 2, the Forever part will start, so it might be a little while. There will be mentions and even Flashbacks but those will most likely be rare-ish.
> 
> Also, I changed the OCs name from Julian to Thomas. I hope that's alright. I just kinda like it more at the moment? I dunno. If you want me to change it back, I will.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Nick

Owen ran towards the remains of what had been Canary Wharf or Torchwood Tower as it had been known to him. He looked around, trying to find someone – anyone who could tell him about the survivors if there were any. A hand on his shoulder stopped his mad dash "Owen? Slow down," Captain Jack Harkness murmured "What's wrong with you?"

"A list of the survivors," Torchwood Three's doctor snapped "Do you have a list of the survivors or the dead?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his employee. Normally Owen hated everything to do with Torchwood One "Not yet. Why is it so important? Talk to me, Owen."

Owen shook his head, ripping his arm out of the Captain's grip to walk up to a higher ranked UNIT officer "You," he barked "Thomas Morgan. Where is she?"

"What do you want with Colonel Morgan?" the other man frowned, shifting under Owen's stare.

"Where. Is. She?"

The young officer swallowed heavily "We haven't found her yet. Sources confirm she was inside during the attack. We're still looking." With that, he took another look up at the pissed doctor and excused himself quickly.

"Who is Thomas? And what do you mean 'she'?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms, looking over at Owen.

Owen looked around the rubble, trying to calm himself down. His sister was here somewhere and he was standing around doing nothing. What if she had died? It was the middle of the day… There was no way nobody would notice a naked girl appear in the Thames. Their story was a long one and if not for Thomas, he would have stopped caring a long time ago. She was like a sister to him even though she was over a thousand years younger than him. When he found her… Another immortal, it had been like a blessing in disguise. Owen – or Adam as he had been known for the majority of his long life – had just about given up when he finally met her. Thomas had still hidden her true gender back then but after a few months after they moved away together, he walked in on her getting dressed. At first, Adam had been mad that she didn't tell him but after she explained what her parents had done, he understood. He even understood that she wanted to keep the name. It had been a part of her life for so long… Also, it was one of the only things she had left from her family. No matter how badly they had treated her, they were still her family. And now Thomas was in trouble… He just had to find her.

"You can't go in," the Captain stopped him in his tracks "I won't let you risk yourself in there. Whoever this Thomas is, she's most likely dead."

"Fuck off, Jack," Owen snarled, barely stopping himself from spitting in his boss' face "I need to find her…"

A UNIT officer covered in soot and dirt stumbled out of the ruins, holding the limp body of a blonde in his arms "I need a medic over here."

Owen didn't even hesitate, having recognized the girl immediately. He had been in this situation more often than he would have liked and it never got easier. The combination of the blonde hair and the uniform she was wearing were more than he needed to identify his sister "Thomas," he called.

The officer carefully handed the girl over to him once he saw who the man was. Doctor Owen Harper was one of the Torchwood employees who was surprisingly well known and often asked to consult as a doctor "Colonel Morgan is still alive. She was trapped under some rubble several floors up."

"Tommy," Owen mumbled, scanning his sister's body.

The blonde let out a pained groan at the familiar voice "Adam?" she slurred, trying to blink her eyes open.

"It's me, Tommy. I'm here. You're going to be okay," he whispered, drawing the younger girl into his arms. Owen didn't have the heart to correct her for using his name "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"Everywhere," Thomas breathed, squeezing her eyes close.

It was then that Captain Harkness walked up to the two on the ground "We have everything we need, Owen. Let's pack up and head back…"

"I'm not leaving her here, Jack," Owen hissed, his hand resting on his sister's forehead.

Jack crouched down to look at the injured girl who was lying half on his medic's lap and half on the ground "You're UNIT?"

Thomas nodded "Colonel Thomas Morgan," she grimaced. Her head was throbbing and her limbs were burning from the electrocution. The Cybermen had been so close to killing her but then the Doctor distracted them, saving her from dying. At least for the time being "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man in the military coat introduced himself with a small smile. For once, he didn't think it was the time to flirt. Also, the look in Owen's eyes promised pain if he did. Maybe she really was close to him… They didn't look alike, so lover maybe? "Bring her along, Owen. UNIT is going to send the files and artefacts to us after they looked through them. I want to leave for Cardiff as soon as possible."

"Are you okay to stand, Tommy?" Owen whispered into her ear. The girl scrunched up her face and shook her head. There was no way she would be able to get up.

On the drive back to Cardiff, Owen was in the backseat with Thomas while Jack was driving. The doctor was running his hand through the younger girl's hair, making sure that she wasn't hurting on the bumpy ride. Thomas had an injection of morphine to help with the pain as well as several bandages wrapped around her shoulder and arms where burns had formed from the electrocution "You're going to stay with me, Tommy. There's no way in hell I'll leave you out of my sight after this," Owen whispered.

"You can't," Thomas mumbled, her gaze unfocussed. Her mind was filled with fluffy clouds but she was awake enough to hold a conversation "I'm based in London. My team… Never mind." She had to blink back the tears at the memories of the screams, the vision of her team dying right in front of her.

Owen tightened his hand in warning "We'll find a way. Even if you have to start at Torchwood. I won't let you go back to London."

"How do you two know each other?" Jack questioned suddenly, glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Thomas is my sister," Owen sighed, smiling down at the girl "Or as good as my sister. She's all the family I have left."

The Captain looked over his shoulder, seeing his medic's soft eyes. He had never seen Owen this way. Normally the man was rude and a bit of an ass. Seeing him caring for the blonde girl was something different "I'll see what I can do about your posting Colonel Morgan. I might be able to convince UNIT to transfer you. If that is what you want?"

"It's Thomas," she pointed out, tripping over her words. She was getting really tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

"You'd really try?" Owen asked his boss with a surprised look.

Jack shrugged "You care for her. It's the least I can do. Especially after what she's been through."

"And she could join the team? I mean, I know you don't really want anyone else…"

"Owen," the Captain interrupted "It's fine. I don't mind. Thomas seems like a nice girl."

Owen smiled down at his now sleeping sister "She is. She went through so much and is still the same girl I met all those years ago." The last part was said quietly but Jack heard every word. The immortal Captain decided to ignore it though. For now in any case.


End file.
